Glitchtrap and Bidy's return
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is a Ethgoesboom story after the Fazbear gang completed FNAF VR Help Wanted and Glitchtrap takes control of Freddy. MiaMia2003, Golden Freddy and the Puppet are the only ones that didn't fall for Glitchtrap's lies. Meanwhile, Bidy is still haunting Circus Baby and Ballora and is planning to team up with Glitchtrap soon. The doki girls heard of what happened. What will happen?
1. MiaMia2003's idea

Two months later...

Inside Freddy's mind...

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth near the prize counter to come up with a plan to help Freddy get out of Glitchtrap's clutches which took two hours. Freddy asked, "How long have you been pacing? Don't your feet hurt?" I replied, "I do that all the time when I think. I'm okay. In fact, I have an idea!" Freddy's face looked up in hope and asked, "What is it?" I exclaimed, "Two animatronics didn't get fooled by Glitchtrap's lies! Can you guess who they are?" He guessed, "Golden Freddy and the Puppet?" I snapped my fingers and exclaimed, "Exactly! I'm going to get out of your head and into the real world to find Golden Freddy and the Puppet and explain everything to them so they'll be prepared when Glitchtrap goes to the next step of the plan." Freddy squeezed me tight and exclaimed, "I knew you'd come up with something! I've been stuck here for two months now and I can finally get out of my own mind and end this once and for all! Thank you so much!" My face started to turn purple due to lack of air. "Freddy...I-I can't breathe!" He let go and apologized, "Sorry, I'm so excited because I've been here and it felt like forever! Do what you need to do, I'll wait." I nodded and with the help of Golden Freddy's powers, I teleported out of Freddy's head and back into the pizzaria.


	2. Golden Freddy and the Puppet's help

In the parts and service room…

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

I was busy cleaning just like I did until MiaMia2003 slammed the door open looking breathless. I asked, "MiaMia2003, calm down and try to breathe." She took a deep breath and said, "I need you and the Puppet's help. Do you know Glitchtrap from the fnaf VR Help wanted game?" I nodded and she exclaimed, "Glitchtrap took control of Freddy!" I shouted, "What?! This can't be!" MiaMia2003 glared at me and crossed her arms and exclaimed, "Well it is! Glitchtrap said he'll cause a lot of havoc when the time is right! It could be now, tomorrow or anytime!" I took her shoulders and I asked, "Mia, it's okay! It's okay! When did it happen?" She replied, "Two months ago, nothing has happened yet but I need your help. The other animatronics got fooled by him during the last mode of FNAF VR Help wanted. They won't believe me at all!" Puppet opened the door and asked, "What's going on? I heard a lot of shouting in here. Is everything okay?" I let MiaMia2003 explain everything to the Puppet.


	3. Teaming up with monsters

In the middle of nowhere…

Bidy's P.O.V.

I don't know what is taking Circus Baby so long to go into my nightmare realm other than the fact she got dismantled by that stupid scooper. I hear footsteps from behind me and I turned around to see a bunny figure I can't recognize. When it came to light, it was Glitchtrap. I asked, "Glitchtrap, what brings you to my nightmare realm?" He replied, "I have bad news! Freddy and MiaMia2003 are planning to bring me back to that VR game!" I sighed, "Well that sucks! I have a problem myself! I don't have a victim for my Nightmare Circus dimension!" He asked, "Why don't we team up? We both have victims, and we could wreak all the havoc we like!" I respond, "I like that idea Glitchtrap! That means I can get to Circus Baby…" Glitchtrap added, "And I can get Freddy Fazbear, and we can gather them up to meet their doom! Let's do it, Bidy!" I nodded and replied, "That's a good plan you have! Let's do it! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Glitchtrap's P.O.V.

Before Bidy got his hopes up, I reminded him that we need to be sneaky with it and told him to gather up his nightmare funtime animatronics to come up with some kind of plan. He called, "Nightmare funtimes! Get over here!" In a second, I see a lot of nightmare monsters that look like the funtime animatronics. Nightmare Baby asked, "What is it? Do we have a victim?" Bidy replied, "As a matter of fact, there is! I need your help, though." Nightmare Ballora asked, "Why do you need help from us? Don't you have Glitchtrap?" Nightmare Bidybabs asked while laughing like maniacs, "Is Glitchtrap the victim?!" Nightmare Baby got in front of them and responded, "Now my bidybabs, Glitchtrap is Bidy's boss and friend. If we kill him, Bidy will kill us. He's not the victim." Nightmare Minireenas asked, "If it's not Glitchtrap, then who is it?" I replied, "It's two victims actually and it's Baby and Freddy Fazbear!" Nightmare Funtime Foxy facepalmed and growled, "Seriously?! Baby got dismantled remember?" Bidy replied, "Actually, Baby's still alive! I saw her in a...different appearance!" I added, "Freddy also doesn't have a clue what he's going to experience because Bidy and I will bring you nightmare funtimes into his mind along with my reluctant follower to back me up if something goes wrong!" This plan is foolproof! I will make sure that Freddy Fazbear and Circus Baby will see their doom in Freddy's own mind!


	4. Getting the doki girls

In the DDLC universe…

Yuri's P.O.V.

I came into the club late today because I got caught up in my book during my final hours of my final period class. Natsuki snapped, "Yuri? What took you so long?!" I stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I got caught up in a book I was reading I didn't hear the bell ring." Natsuki grumbled, "It's like Monika when she's late because of some stupid piano lesson." Sayori added, "You're not the only one, Yuri! MC still didn't come over the next fifteen minutes!" I hear a knock on the door and Monika went to get it. It was MiaMia2003? I asked, "What brings you here?" She replied, "Guys, I need your help. Do you know about Glitchtrap from fnaf VR Help wanted? Well he took over Freddy's mind and he'll make his next move if we don't act now!" Natsuki shouted, "Really?! Why does it have to be Glitchtrap?! Foxy told me how much of a pain he is!" Monika got her computer keyboard out and asked, "Does he have a file I can hack into?" MiaMia2003 shook her head. Natsuki snapped, "Well what can we do?!" Monika calmly stated, "We'll figure out something. I planned that we get the rest of the Fazbear gang and tell them the truth about what's happening to Freddy." Sayori asked, "What do we do when we got their attention?" Monika replied, "We'll use MiaMia2003, Golden Freddy, and the Puppet's magic to get us into Freddy's subconscious to find Freddy and save him."

Monika's P.O.V.

Yuri shyly asked, "How long is it going to take to find him?" I thought for a moment and responded, "About a few weeks. Don't worry, we'll keep him in the safe room if Springtrap doesn't mind." Golden Freddy and the Puppet were speechless for a minute until Puppet screeched, "How do you come up with something so fast?!" I chuckled, "I'm a hacker myself! I keep every single moment of what's happening in the pizzeria in different files. Glitchtrap has the same code I have to go into reality so we have a connection." I opened my windows file and scanned to find the camera to Freddy's subconscious. I exclaimed, "Aha! There it is!" I clicked on the file and it showed Freddy in the VR game with a Glitchtrap plush looking sad. Sayori pouted, "Poor Freddy." Natsuki started to feel guilty and muttered, "Must suck having to live in that VR game." Golden Freddy stammered, "I-I don't know what to say. T-thank you so much for helping us." I chuckled, "It's not a problem at all! Getting to Glitchtrap will be pretty hard but I have a feeling that we can do it!" I know we can do it because I have a lot of confidence in myself and in Freddy. Natsuki got a laptop out and I asked, "What are you doing Natsuki?" She replied, "I'm looking up Glitchtrap on Villains Wiki so we'll know what strengths and weaknesses he has. Remember how Ethbringsdoom took over Ethan's body? He had the power of possession. That's one of Glitchtrap's abilities, possession." MiaMia2003 asked, "What are his other strengths?" Natsuki turned the screen to us so we can read them. We were surprised at what we saw.


	5. Getting to know Glitchtrap

Still in the DDLC universe…

Natsuki's P.O.V.

The others were really surprised about Glitchtrap's abilities even Golden Freddy and the Puppet are surprised too! MiaMia2003 asked, "Does he really have all of those abilities?!" I nodded. It was a long list of things he can do. Then MiaMia2003 started pacing the classroom while getting that long list in her mind and started to think this through. She stated, "He has nigh-immortality and teleportation just like Golden Freddy so he has your powers!" Golden Freddy jumped and shouted, "WHAT?!" MiaMia2003 started pacing again and snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Another coinsidence of his powers is digital reality-warping! Monika, you have that type of power too!" Monika looking confused asked, "How?" MiaMia2003 replied, "You know you exposed a reality in your game universe? Glitchtrap got into reality by using a code in the tapes! You got a code by your computer keyboard you used to control everything in your game universe! There's also a connection to Golden Freddy and you too, Monika!"

Monika's P.O.V.

I think I get where MiaMia2003's going with this. He has all of our powers combined and can be unstoppable. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I asked, "So does that mean he'll use our weaknesses against us?!" MiaMiia2003 thought for a moment and replied, "Yes and no. Glitchtrap does have our weaknesses but he can't merge with humans so you girls are safe. If I'm in my animatronic form though, he can merge with me after he's done with Freddy." Sayori asked, "Do we have a chance against him?" MiaMia2003 assured that we'll have a chance against Glitchtrap and find Freddy. I said, "Okay, everyone! Now that we all have confidence about this whole thing, why don't we come up with animatronics that can help us." Sayori raised her hand and started waving it rapidly while chanting, "Pick me! Pick me!" I point to her and asked, "You have any ideas?" Sayori replied, "Why don't we get the FNAF world bosses like Porkpatch, Brow Boy, and Bubba? They're masters of kicking butts!" I nod in agreement and exclaimed, "That's not a bad idea! Anyone else?" Yuri raised her hand shyly and I asked, "Do you have anyone in mind, Yuri?" She stammered, "U...uh, h-how about we get the nightmares? They're super bruttal when it comes to killing." Natsuki stated, "I agree, besides if Plushtrap finds out about Glitchtrap, he'll be pissed." I glance at MiaMia2003 and I asked, "What about you, Mia?" She thought for a moment and she asked, "Should we get Candy and the others? I asked that because Candy is Freddy's best friend and I saw in his Popgoes video that he can really fight!" Monika thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, that'll do!"


	6. Rose gets into Freddy's mind

In Freddy's subconcious…

Freddy's P.O.V.

I don't know what's taking MiaMia2003 so long getting the others to know about Glitchtrap taking me over. I hope she's getting the right people because I'm about to go insane in my own mind right now. I can hear someone that's behind the FNAF VR level selection screen which sounded like a little girl. I looked behind the screen and I couldn't tell who it was but it looked like she had short red hair, green little hair strands on the top, red eyes, gray shoes, and her stomach is exposed. I went to get a closer look but she ran away from me. I said, "Come on, don't be shy." She came out of the darkness and whispered, "Sorry, I thought you were that yellow bunny with the purple vest Foxy mentioned." I asked, "You know about Glitchtrap too?" She nodded and glanced behind her and back to me. She whispered, "Sorry, I had to make sure that Glitchtrap wasn't anywhere to be seen. I told JJ and Misfortune about this and we're going to make sure your friends know about this too."

Rose's P.O.V.

Freddy then asked me, "Wait, does Misfortune and JJ know you're here?" I replied, "Oh yes! I told them I'll get into your subconcious so you don't have to be alone because MiaMia2003 told me how you were losing your sanity like the Puppet normally does." He smiled and chuckled as he started stroking my hair. "That's really sweet of you to do something like that for me. I'm really glad you wanted to help me." I glance over at Rose's direction and I saw a blue light flash that nearly blinded me and Rose. It was MiaMia2003, the dokis, Golden Freddy, and the Puppet. MiaMia2003 exclaimed, "We're back! Monika and the others are willing to help." She looked at Rose and asked, "How did you get here Rose?" I respond, "I used my demonic powers to get here. I found Freddy as well." Monika asked, "Are you planning to get into the real world soon?" I frowned at that thought, glance at Freddy and replied, "I don't know, I don't want to leave Freddy alone again." Freddy smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry about me Rose. I'll be okay besides the dokis and my friends will help me." MiaMia2003 patted my head and I took her hand and we disappeared into the real world.


	7. All hands on deck

In the real world…

Misfortune's P.O.V.

JJ and I were on the show stage waiting for any status of what's happening in Freddy's mind. Rose did tell me and JJ that she'll find Freddy in his own mind because she doesn't want her to go insane. Suddenly, a blue flash came out of nowhere I covered my eyes so I don't go blind. I know how bright that flash is when MiaMia2003 is around. When the light went away, I saw Rose, the doki girls, MiaMia2003, Golden Freddy and the Puppet in front of us. I asked, "Is Freddy okay?" Rose answered with a nod. JJ sighed of relief, "Good! I was worried about him." Rose smiled and assured JJ that he was fine and not losing his sanity yet at least. That brought me a flashback when Morgo or Mr. Voice drove me insane with his stupid game he made for me and got me ran over by daddy. I know daddy never meant to run me over, I know his good side. Keely ran to Mia in her calico cat form and she transformed back into her animatronic form and asked, "Did you get the dokis?" Mia nodded and chuckled, "Don't worry Keely, I got everybody's attention about Freddy's issue." Rose reminded her, "Not everyone. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy don't know about this yet."

Keely's P.O.V.

I said, "Thanks for reminding her Rose. Come on Mia! What are we waiting for?" She chuckled, "Jeez, Keely! Hold on a second! We should split up, you get Foxy and your friends. We need all hands on deck. Monika, get Bonnie and Natsuki, get Chica and cupcake. Everyone needs to know about this." She glared at Golden Freddy and snarled, "And Golden Freddy? Don't even think about making the animatronics think nothing is wrong, okay?" She whispered, "Just like in 1987 which I will reveal by the way just so you know!" He groaned, "Okay, okay, fine, I won't do it. Please don't do that punishment with setting the chest on fire okay?" She scoffed, "That's what I thought!" and stomped off. I didn't know she can do that. I wish I can scold animatronics off like that. Sayori asked, "What about Candy and his friends?" Monika answered for Mia, "We'll get them. For now, let's see what happens."


	8. Animatronic panic

In the kitchen…

Natsuki's P.O.V.

I went to where Mia told me to go which was the kitchen to get Chica and Cupcake. That was the right decision because Chica and I were pretty close. I asked when I went in, "Uh, Chica?" She turned around and said, "Oh hey, Natsuki! What is it?" I told her to get to the show stage and bring Cupcake with her because this is important. She actually believed it! Now I gotta wait for the others.

In Pirate Cove…

Keely's P.O.V.

Pirate Cove wasn't far at all so I just walked there. When I slowly opened the curtain, Sylvester and Foxy were chilling like nothing's happening. Sylvester turned his head around and simply asked, "What's up?" Foxy turned around as well and sort of jumped and chuckled, "I didn't see you Keely! You need to stop scaring me like that!" I said, "Sorry Foxy. I need you and Sylvester to go to the show stage." Sylvester in his annoyed look asked, "Why?" I replied, "I'll explain when we get there okay?" That was easier than I thought. Normally, Sylvester would always have to ignore me and Foxy would always carry him as if Foxy was his slave. I understand why Steve doesn't like having to deal with the likes of Sylvester.

On the show stage…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I look around to see that everyone got Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's attention along with Sylvester and Angel. Even the toys came as well. I asked "Where are the others, Angel?" She replied, "They'll meet us in Freddy's mind soon." I nod understanding what she was going on about. Sylvester snapped, "So what's the big deal? Why'd you call us here?" Golden Freddy got on the stage and I began, "Keely and I gathered you here because there's something important going on with Freddy ever since the FNAF VR Help Wanted let's play." Golden Freddy stepped forward and said, "That's right, ever since the video Freddy wasn't himself recently. Because...Glitchtrap is about to take control of Freddy." Everyone's mouth dropped and didn't say a word except Keely. Sylvester shouted, "Well, what the hell are we standing here? MAN YOUR STATIONS! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! TAKE COVER!" Then in a second, the pizzaria went into chaos. Sylvester got his claws out and started screaming, "GLITCHTRAP?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Chica started to hyperventilate and whimpered as she holds Cupcake out, "Cupcake, protect me!" Angel looking confused asked, "Take cover from what?" Bonnie squeezes Foxy and BB as if the world was ending, and Toy Chica screamed, "The horror! THE HORROR!"


	9. Unexpected visitors

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

MiaMia2003's trying to get everyone to calm down but I can see she was failing. I stepped forward and shouted very loudly that it almost killed Mia's ears, "EVERYONE...STOP!" Just like that, everyone froze in the places. I cleared my throat, "Everyone, calm down. No, we don't know when he'll attack yet but we don't need to panic. I put Freddy into quarantine in the safe room and I locked it up so he won't get out." A southern australian accent said, "Golden Freddy's right, we have nothing to be afraid of." Everyone turned around surprised to see Ethgoesboom at the doorway. MiaMia2003 asked, "Eth? What are you doing here?" He replied, "Angel called me. Don't worry everybody, we're not gonna let Freddy be mind controlled by that devil of Glitchtrap." I hear a monotone voice say, "Exactly." I asked, "Uh, who was that?" Eth pulls out his phone and on his screen, a blue face. It said, "I'm Janice, Eth's little guide and I'm good at trolling him." MiaMia2003 chuckled, "I know her, she might be able to help us!" Eth asked, "How? She's a voice." Mia asked Janice, "Do you have any defense systems?" Janice replied as she pulled out guns. "As a matter of fact, I do!" Eth exclaimed, "I didn't know you had weapons. Why didn't you tell me?" She replied as she gave him an UWU face. "Because I like to keep secrets."

Eth's P.O.V.

I facepalmed at Janice's response. I know how much of a troll she can be like Bonnie. Sylvester got close to Janice and waved his paw at her. I pushed Sylvester away from her so he doesn't get hurt. Keely whispered to Angel, "When you said the others will be in Freddy's mind, what did you mean by that?" Angel whispered back, "You'll see in a moment." I hear someone shout behind me, "Wait!" I didn't have time to react because when I turned around, the figure bumped into me and I fell on my back. I groaned, "Ow my back! Jeez, what the heck?" It was the same reaction I made when I fell on the floor in my apartment because butter was splattered everywhere. A white hand appeared and I took it. When I looked up, it was Circus Baby that bumped into me?! MiaMia2003 exclaimed, "Baby?! What are you doing here?" She replied breathlessly, "Sorry...about...that. I...one second…" She turned around and took a few seconds to catch her breath. When she was collected, she tried again. "Sorry guys, I came here to warn you about something!" Natsuki said, "Yeah, we all know about Glitchtrap, Baby."

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I shook my head and said, "Not that Natsuki, I want to warn you that someone else is teaming up with Glitchtrap!" Golden Freddy asked, "Are you talking about the reluctant follower?" I replied, "Yeah and another animatronic as well!" Monika asked, "Who is it Baby?" I explained to everyone about Bidy and what he's been doing. I watched every single thing when I was in the nightmare circus. After I gave everyone my side of the story, MiaMia2003 muttered, "That explains it, you and Freddy have the same issue. You were being haunted by Bidy, and Freddy's being haunted by Glitchtrap." Natsuki asked, "Did you seriously run all the way here to tell us this?" I nod I told her that I didn't know Freddy's was so far away. I also told her that animatronics don't drive which was pretty embarrassing. Sayori asked, "Wait, how are you still alive? I thought you died because of the scooper?" I sighed and I explained to Sayori that I repaired myself and I decided to run away once I got my pieces put back together so I can figure out how to get away from Bidy's clutches. Monika puts her hand on my shoulder and said, "At least you're okay." Very faintly, I hear a music box from a distance coming closer. I asked, "Does anyone else hear that tune?" A "yes" came from everybody. It was Ballora?!

Monika P.O.V.

MiaMia2003 growled, "Ballora?! What do you want?!" Eth asked, "Mia? What's with you and Ballora?" She explained to him how I was mean to Baby in the past and how I was so selfish. The dokis pulled their weapons out. Yuri has her knife, Sayori has her lasso, Natsuki's eyes became black, and I got my computer keyboard ready to delete her. Baby exclaimed, "Dokis! Be reasonable!" Natsuki shouted, "BE REASONABLE?! BABY? DID YOU FORGET OF WHAT BALLORA'S BEEN DOING TO YOU?!" Sayori added, "I agree with Natsuki, Ballora was being so rude to you about you being the main star at your place, and how she prevented you from escaping!" Yuri growled as she's sharpening her knife. "You selfish salty brat, Ballora! Get over here and let me cut your wires!" Monika sighed, "Sorry Baby, we're doing what needed to be done long ago." Golden Freddy got in front of me and the dokis before things escalated quickly. Natsuki snapped, "Out of the way, Golden Freddy!" He simply replied, "No. I won't do that." Yuri laughed like how the Puppet would and started shouting at Golden Freddy, "Let us through, or you'll be next!" Ballora stammered, "P-please! D-don't do this to me!" Baby complained, "Come on girls, give her a chance to give her reason. Please do it once!" I lowered my keyboard and dropped it.

Sayori's P.O.V.

I asked, "Monika, why did you drop your keyboard?" Natsuki snapped, "Big deal, let's finish that ballerina idiot once and for all!" Yuri was twitching now. That's when Yuri is enraged or pissed. I sighed in defeat. I said, "Baby's right, we haven't let Ballora say what she needed to say after all these years. We've been really unreasonable because the way Ballora treated Baby and Mia when she worked there." Natsuki still angry snapped, "Well, hell yeah! That's why we need to beat the crap out of Ballora for her actions!" Baby shouted, "No! We need to hear her out why she's here!" Natsuki's eyes turn back to normal, Yuri lowered her knife, and I lowered my lasso. Ballora started stuttering again. "P-please hear me out. Bidy started haunting me as well. Not long after Baby's fate which was caused by the scooper. I was taken to a place that Bidy that stupid guy made for me." Baby asked, "Was it the nightmare circus?" Ballora shook her head and replied, "No, it was another game he made. It was called, _Baby's Nightmare Circus Bike fighter_. I was stuck in that place for weeks! After I got out, I heard that Bidy was going to team up with a yellow bunny with a purple vest. So I ran here to warn you about this." Natsuki narrowed her brow and said, "Baby told us that already."

Yuri's P.O.V.

I asked Ballora, "How did you get out? I thought he trapped you until you finished the game." Ballora replied, "I finished that stupid game and he let me go. He's going to pick on Funtime Foxy or Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon. Who knows what he might do!" Eth said, "Well, you came to the right place Ballora. We were just talking about how we all could team up against that idiot." Monika added, "Yeah, we also panicked before Eth and Janice came and Golden Freddy had to yell at us to get us to shut the hell up." Golden Freddy nervously chuckled, "Sorry about that."


	10. The plan

Monika's P.O.V.

Ethgoesboom asked, "What's the plan?" I respond, "Well, MiaMia2003's going to get into Freddy's mind and look for the reluctant follower incase she's planning an ambush, while we put Freddy in quarantee in the safe room. After we get Freddy situated, Golden Freddy and the Puppet are going to use their magic to teleport us in Freddy's head, find Glitchtrap and end this once and for all!" Natsuki asked, "Will we get out alive?" I nod. Baby then asked, "What about Bidy?" I replied, "Bidy will be with Glitchtrap and the nightmare funtimes. I know that they'll team up and try to out number us. I called Rosalina, Daisy and Peach in case something like that happens. Before you say anything, the princesses are more powerful than you think they are." MiaMia2003's expression changed to hopeful as she paced back and forth. "I think it could work, Monika! That's not a bad idea!" Natsuki added, "When we get the plan sorted out, Glitchtrap, the reluctant follower and Bidy are going down!" I exclaimed, "Let's get started then!"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I glance at Freddy and I noticed something's different about him. His eyes are different because it's mostly purple than blue. That's when I realized that Glitchtrap is about to take control at any moment! I exclaimed, "We better do the plan now because Freddy can't hold Glitchtrap off much longer!" Freddy groaned, "Oh no. Not again." Sylvester asked, "Uh...are you okay?" Before Sylvester could say anything, Freddy collapsed right in front of us. Sylvester got on his chest and started smacking his face with his paw while shouting, "Wake the frick up!" I picked Sylvester and muttered, "I don't think that will work." Sayori started to panic along with Baby. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie surround Freddy and tried desperately to wake him up. I shouted, "Get Freddy in the safe room quickly!" Golden Freddy and the Puppet picked up Freddy and started carrying him to the safe room. The dokis followed along with Baby, Ballora, Ethgoesboom and Janice. After Golden Freddy and the Puppet put Freddy down, they instructed us to be in our places when I use my spell. Sayori asked nervously, "Is it going to work?" Yuri patted her head and replied, "It'll work just don't worry." Natsuki exclaimed before I used my magic, "Let's get that glitchy bunny!" In a bright blue flash, the dokis, Ethgoesboom, Janice, Angel, Keely, Baby and Ballora disappeared. I nervously groaned, "I hope this works!" Golden Freddy said while gazing at his unconscious brother. "I hope so too Mia, I hope so too."


	11. The plan pt 2

Sayori's P.O.V.

After the spell worked, we all found ourselves falling and holding each other for dear life. It took awhile because the FNAF VR Help Wanted map is huge and we could get seriously injured. We hit the ground and I hear a lot of moaning from everybody. Natsuki grumbled, "Well I'll take that as another injury other than my dad's beating. Just my luck." Monika asked, "Is everybody okay?" I replied, "Yep!" She chuckled, "At least you landed on your feet like a cat would. Speaking of which, is Keely here?" A meow came from between my legs. I looked down and I found the calico cat. Keely shouted, "Angel?!" A male voice shouted back, "I'm here! Just got...stuck on the ceiling!" Foxy laughed so hard that he started crying. After wiping his black tears he sighed, "That's just like Phantom Mangle in these situations." Angel snapped, "Shut up and help me get my fluffy chest down!" MiaMia2003 came and gilded Angel down. Keely asked, "Did you seriously turn into a male again? That's the third time this week!" I can see why Angel is Mangle's rival. I saw a figure in the hall and we thought it was Glitchtrap but when we got closer, it was Freddy! Bonnie, Chica and Foxy ran over to him and did a group hug. Monika sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're okay. Did you see Glitchtrap anywhere?" He shook his head. MiaMia2003 broke the silence. "We should split up in case we find him. Dokis, get into the fnaf one level. Toys, get into the fnaf two level." She pointed to the Fazbear gang and said, "You four, check in the Pizza party mode in all of the hallway doors normal and hard mode." Before Chica got excited, Foxy muttered, "Chica, don't get any ideas."

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I point to Keely, Angel and Sylvester and said, "You three are with me, we'll check in the hard modes in all of the levels. Everyone got that?" They all nod and exclaimed, "Let's get him!" Everyone started to cheer and were full of confidence. In a flash they disappeared like they were never here. We began our search for the bunny that started this.


	12. Glitchtrap's threat

In the Fnaf one mode…

Monika's P.O.V.

We got into the fnaf one office and we started to search for Glitchtrap and the reluctant follower in case she's here. Natsuki checked the kitchen, Sayori checked the parts and service room, Yuri checked the supply closet and I checked the show stage but no luck whatsoever. I turned on the walkie talkie Golden Freddy gave me and got in contact with MiaMia2003. She asked, "Did you find them yet?" I replied, "Nope. No luck." She cursed under her breath and told me and the dokis to stay where we are until the others tell her if they find them. This was going to be a long wait.

In the Fnaf two mode…

Mangle's P.O.V.

I decided to get on the ceiling in case Glitchtrap was planning a sneak attack on my friends but I didn't see him at all! Probably because we looked everywhere with no sign of him at all! This was starting to get annoying so I called MiaMia2003 to tell her the bad news. Mia asked, "No sign of him yet?" I shook my head in defeat and I told her that we look in the vents, parts and service, even in the Puppet's prize box! She said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's around somewhere in the VR game. Just wait here, I'll teleport you guys in a minute." I sighed in defeat and I almost fell off the ceiling but luckily I managed to hold onto the ceiling fan.

In the vent repair mode…

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I see why Ballora doesn't like this mode because there's so much oil everywhere! I looked in the left vent and Ballora looked in the right vent. I asked, "Any sign of them yet?" She replied, "No." I look where the gears were when Ballora did this mode and Enard scaring the crap out of her. I almost fell in but Ballora caught me in time. Ballora turned on her walkie talkie and got to MiaMia2003. Mia asked, "Any luck you two?" We shook our heads and she muttered, "This isn't right." Baby added, "I know! We didn't see any sign of the reluctant follower or Bidy at all!" Ballora started to become uneasy and stammered, "I-I have a bad feeling about this."

In the Pizza Party mode hard version…

Foxy's P.O.V.

I got my hook out ready to beat the crap out of Glitchtrap if I see him. Chica's trying to keep herself together because of the mode in general get's her hyped. Bonnie asked, "Uh Freddy? Any sign of him yet?" Freddy replied, "No, seriously?! Mia told me that the others didn't have any luck at all!" I grumbled, "We better find him soon because Chica is about to lose her mind any moment!" Freddy turned around seeing Chica twitching a little bit but her eyes aren't black with the white pupils. Bonnie's hands are on her shoulders to calm her down. Freddy growled, "This is getting ridiculous!" I grumbled, "Seriously Freddy? We've been walking in circles for the past fifteen minutes!" Chica blurted out, "Guys stop fighting! We need to focus!" Thank god she stopped us or I would've had my hook in Freddy's face by now. Freddy got in contact with Mia and mumbled, "We can't find him either." Mia's fingers pinched the bridge of her face and muttered, "This really can't be!"

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I turned off the walkie talkie and I told Angel, Keely and Sylvester the bad news. Sylvester sighed, "Was that a prank?" I replied, "It's not a prank, Sylvester. I saw Glitchtrap with my own eyes. He's gone pretty quiet and the reluctant follower's nowhere in sight! This is starting to get annoying. I hope that we'll find him at the prize corner part of the whole map.

Keely's P.O.V.

I was just about to tell Mia that we're giving up but a figure stood behind her. I asked, "Uh...Mia?" She turned around and replied, "What is it?" Sylvester shouted, "Turn the frick around!" She turned around and almost jumped because there was a familiar animatronic bunny that started this all! Angel groaned, "What does this idiot want now?" Glitchtrap laughed like a maniac. "You idiots have no clue what my next move is do you? Well, with the press of this remote, I will stop you from foiling my plan!" The remote was gray itself but the button in the middle was a pinkish blue color. I recognized that remote from somewhere but I can't remember where. Angel shouted, "Mia! Look out!" She turned around but Glitchtrap pressed the button and she stood perfectly still but then she collapsed. Glitchtrap disappeared in the darkness and Sylvester ran over to her and started slapping the heck out of her with his paw. I asked Angel, "What's the big deal about that remote?" Angel replied, "It's a reset remote. With the press of it, the animatronic affected by it won't remember their friends, family, or their past!" I gasped, "Oh no! She's gonna forget about us!" Sylvester snapped, "No kidding."


	13. Animatronic panic 2

In Pizza Party mode...

Freddy's P.O.V.

After another hour of looking, I told Foxy, Chica and Bonnie that I give up. Foxy snapped, "You should've told us that sooner because my feet are killing me!" My walkie talkie went off again but this time I was in contact with Keely. She started panicking, "Freddy! You need to help us right now!" I exclaimed, "Keely! Slow down and tell us what's going on!" Chica asked, "Did you find Glitchtrap?" Keely replied, "Something happened to Mia and we need you and the others!" Bonnie shouted, "What?! What happened to her?" Angel replied, "We'll explain to you when you get out of the level." Bonnie asked, "What happened to Mia?" Chica whimpered, "I'm scared." I told them that we'll find out together and we'll get to the bottom of this.

In the main lobby…

Keely's P.O.V.

I see the original characters come out of the level and glance around because all of the other animatronics came as well. Toy Chica asked, "What's going on?" Baby added, "What happened?" Angel replied, "Everyone, thanks for coming. Something terrible happened to Mia and I'll show you what I mean." Angel and I stepped back revealing MiaMia2003's unconscious body in the middle of the floor. Everyone broke the silence.

Freddy: "Oh my god!"

Chica: "Mia, no!"

Foxy: "Someone's gonna pay for this!"

Bonnie: "What the heck happened?!"

Mangle: "That's terrible!"

Toy Freddy: "Oh my word!"

Toy Chica: "She's dead!"

Toy Bonnie: "Poor Mia…"

Circus Baby: "This can't be happening!"

Ballora: *screams*


	14. The remote controller

Sylvester's P.O.V.

I was getting sick of hearing these screams. I mean I like screams when people are afraid of me but not like this. I snapped, "If everyone can just shut the hell up, we'll explain!" Just like that, everyone shutted up. Keely whispered, "Thanks Sylvester." She cleared her throat and explained. "I know this looks bad but don't worry, she's not dead. I have good and bad news. The good news is that she's okay alive and well, she's just unconscious and we found Glitchtrap. The bad news is that he pressed a button on a remote that caused her memory to be completely gone. That means she won't remember us or her family." Her voice broke in the last sentence. Sayori started to cry and huged me for comfort, Chica almost broke into tears and started holding on to Bonnie, Foxy just stood there emotionlessly, Freddy clenched his fists in anger and uttered a threat, Yuri started to form tears along with Natsuki, Baby and Ballora were just about to give up and the toys started to panic in general. Monika stammered, "T-that's hard to believe. T-there has to be a solution to bring her back, isn't there?" A deep familiar voice broke in. "There is a solution." We turned around to see Golden Freddy, Puppet, Ethgoesboom and Janice. Angel snapped with tears in her eyes, "Well, what's the solution?! Spit it out already!" Golden Freddy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "The solution is that me and the Puppet will use our memory magic to see if we can find Mia's memories and bring her back. The only problem is we have twenty four hours until she forgets about us completely. First we have to face Glitchtrap and end this!"

Angel's P.O.V.

Keely patted me on the shoulder and acted like Millie and started comforting me. "Don't worry Angel, we'll bring Mia back. I promise." I stammered, "I-I hope so Keely." Toy Chica suddenly asked, "Wait! Who's gonna watch Mia?" Puppet replied, "Golden Freddy and I will watch over her. You guys go ahead." We all went off with the Puppet and Golden Freddy watching her.

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

When the others disappeared, I gazed down on Mia. Puppet asked, "Golden Freddy? How long is the spell going to take?" I respond, "It'll take almost an hour. Unlike any other animatronic's mind, her's is really different because of her human side. Her memories are really strong and can be super hard to bring back. Just like how she's immune to the cupcakes' power because of her dad's magic when he was around and how she saved herself when Purple Guy almost murdered her. This is going to be difficult but we just need to try and see if we can do this." I began to concentrate on my powers while the Puppet connects his powers to mine.


	15. Keeping secrets and new allies

Meanwhile…

Keely's P.O.V.

It's been taking forever to find Glitchtrap and I don't know how long Mia's got until she forgets about us completely. This is starting to stress me out especially Angel because he had a panic attack thinking about how she'll forget about the awesome times we had. We all stopped for a short break so we can catch our breath because we've been walking for like almost an hour or so. Natsuki collapsed in exhaustion along with Angel. I asked Angel, "How did you know what that remote can do to an animatronic?" Angel replied, "Some guy named Tony told me about those remotes. There's four of them for Freddy and tthe others but it seems like Glitchtrap found the gadgets to use that made the extra controller." Monika added, "He's pretty invincible!" Sylvester snapped, "No kidding, Sherlock." Ethgoesboom joined, "He might be powerful but we need to at least try to get him out of Freddy's mind. It's the only way to stop all of this." I noticed that Baby's left arm is behind her back almost like she's trying to hide something from us. I asked, "Uh...Baby? Why are you hiding your arm like that?"

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I flinched because I really don't want to show Kat what happened to me after the scooper incident. I let out a sigh and said, "I'll show you but please don't judge me for this." I revealed my most shameful secret that I wished it never happened. Kat exclaimed, "My god, what happened to you?" I explained everything to her after the scooper almost completely dismantled me, I was pretty weak until I got my strength back after a couple of minutes. Once I regained all of my strength, I went back to Circus Gallery and began to upgrade myself. It was painful because I had to rip out the claw from my stomach, get rid of my left arm because it was really damaged to where it can't be repaired and attached it to where my left arm used to be. I became Scrap Baby until MiaMia2003 came back to my place and made me look like who I was before except the claw is still there. Kat covered her mouth to keep from screaming and bit her lip to keep from crying, "I'm so sorry for you Baby. When Mia saw you get dismantled, she was on her knees holding you and crying." I was surprised because I had no idea she felt that way towards me. Angel added, "Mia always has a tender heart for anybody! She couldn't bear to see her friends get hurt or even die!" Kat joined, "When I feel like trash because of my step dad, she always wanted to get revenge on him for treating me like that. I don't want that person to go away from my life because after what Glitchtrap did to her, she'll forget about us completely."

Keely's P.O.V.

I tried blinking back my tears after saying those words but I started to burst in tears and covered my face with my hands. I feel a hand on my right shoulder and a deep girl voice tell me, "Don't lose faith in Mia dear child, Golden Freddy and the Puppet are doing the best they can." I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Rosalina?! You're here?" Angel chuckled, "I told you the princesses would be here!" Daisy appeared behind Angel and gave jazz hands and shouted, "Surprise! We made it! Hey Kat, don't be sad. Mia will be back on her feet in no time!" I chuckled, "Daisy, you've always been my favorite character." Angel exclaimed, "Kat lookup!" I looked over my head and there was Peach herself. When she came down, I noticed Perry was with her too. Foxy smirked and walked over to the princesses and said in a sexy tone, "Hello ladies…" Peach kicked him in the nuts which made me laugh my butt off. Daisy exclaimed, "Stop it! Or I'll kick them Foxy nuts." Bonnie laughed so hard he fell on the floor and exclaimed, "Foxy you just got owned by a bunch of girls!" Foxy growled, "Shut up Bonnie!" Angel whispered in Foxy's ear, "That's why you don't mess with ladies."


	16. Cat fight

Daisy's P.O.V.

I shuddered at the fact Foxy tried to flirt with Peach and how he tried to flirt with me also. I decided to shrug it off and asked, "Where is that Glitchtrap bunny at now? I really want to get into the action when we find him!" Rosalina chuckled, "Patience, Daisy. He'll be wandering around this place somewhere." Peach exclaimed, "He could be under our noses too! We need to be careful about that." Kat added, "Peach's right, we need to be cautious to where he is." Sylvester twitched his ears and looked over his shoulder three times. I can tell that he's already being very cautious with his surroundings. I exclaimed, "That's the spirit, Sylvester!" He grumbled, "Will somebody shut Daisy up?" Kat gasped, "How dare you speak to her that way! She's my favorite character!" Sylvester glanced over Foxy still on the floor rubbing his crotch. "What about Foxy? He got kicked in the nuts by Peach!" Peach chuckled nervously, "Sorry, that's what Toadsworth taught me if there is a pervert trying to hit on me!" Foxy sqeaked, "And he's good with teaching his princess to fight. God it still hurts." Kat argued, "That was because Foxy was being a pervert and he deserved it!" Sylvester got his claws out, Kat turned into her calico cat form and started to fight.

Rosalina's P.O.V.

They started to get at each other and got their claws out. They mostly hit each other with their paws and sooner or later, they will get their claws out and actually hurt them. Sylvester smirked, "Nice moves, but can you beat this?!" He tried to pounce on Kat but she evaded his attack. Daisy shouted, "Oh yeah! Things are about to get good!" Peach exclaimed, "They'll get seriously hurt! Angel do something!" Angel chuckled, "I do this all the time and it works on Kat and Sylvester too. Can you hand me Perry?" I asked, "What's he going to do?" Angel explained, "Can Perry turn into a cat toy?" Peach replied, "Yeah, he can turn into almost anything! A zipline, a submarine, etc." Angel exclaimed, "Great! Perry, ready to be a cat toy?" He replied, "I guess so." In the blink of an eye, Perry turned into a wand cat toy and Angel started gently waving him on the floor. It didn't take long until Sylvester and Kat stopped fighting and saw the toy waving slowly on the floor. They both went for it and got all of their energy and anger out. Sylvester sighed, "Maybe fighting isn't going to work right?" Kat answered, "Hell no it won't." Chica added, "Come on guys, we need to focus!" I joined, "Chica's right, we're getting off track and Glitchtrap could appear any minute!" Sylvester rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Sorry, not sorry."

Peach's P.O.V.

I heard a voice say, "Did I miss anything other than the cat fight?" I turned around and shouted, "Everyone! Look!" Kat exclaimed, "Mia? Do you remember us?" There was silence filling up the room and everyone was super nervous and MiaMia2003 chuckled, "Of course I do! What happened to me?" Angel replied, "You got reseted by Glitchtrap but Golden Freddy and the Puppet saved you." Puppet added, "Yeah it's true! It was easier than expected because not many animatronics would remember something so quickly." MiaMia2003 said, "That's all because of my killer memory. It's a blessing, and a curse." Kat then asked, "Wait a minute, you saw me fight Sylvester? In my cat form?!" I laughed, "I'm pretty sure she saw everything."


End file.
